


Chill In The Air

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki taking in the frost.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 2
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Chill In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt 6: Frost. I picked the pairing: Loki/Hermione and came up with this short drabble. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt, for looking it over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Loki spied frost settling outside on the window as he bundled up to meet Hermione at her favorite bookshop. He breathed in the fresh cold air as he trudged onward to Flourish and Blotts.

He thought he arrived early when he opened the frosted over bookshop door and found the place almost empty except for the shopkeeper.

“Loki, over here! I found the book!” Hermione’s hand stuck out and waved him towards her.

“What was that book you’ve been searching for? Hmmm? Won’t it be nice and warm back at your place instead of getting all frosty?” he shivered and Hermione turned around to see frostcicles falling off his shoulders.

“Well, for one it’ll explain your travels between worlds. And we need to get you by the fire to de-thaw.” she fussed and sat Loki in the comfy chair by the fireplace to warm up.


End file.
